Together Again
by AliceKingsleigh
Summary: Sam and Dean run into a friend from their childhood and they decide to team up. Allie Miller couldn't be more thrilled to be reunited with her friends, but did she sign up for more than she can handle with these two? Dean/oc maybe Sam/oc, we'll see.
1. Chapter 1

Here's the deal. My new found obsession is Supernatural. I'll be focusing on this story for a while. Each chapter is like an episode, so they'll be fairly lengthy. I'll try to stay as true to the series as possible, just obviously adding my character. As always, please review. Your critiques are what make me a better writer. Notice I said critiques and not "rip on my story and my writing and make me feel like shit"s. Also, as busy as I am and as long as the chapters will be, I cannot guarantee a schedule of updates. I'll update when I can.

_I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, plots, settings or scenes. I only own Allie._

* * *

Slivers of sunlight washed over the dingy motel room I spent the night in. I rolled over to face the clock. It was 7:30 in the morning. I wanted nothing more than to go back to bed, but the nightmares made that impossible. I decided that I'd finally get up and pulled back the dull scratchy sheets then walked towards the bathroom. Once I was in the bathroom, I closed the door behind me and turned on the shower to almost scalding hot. With sleep still in my eyes, I walked over to the mirror and stared at my reflection. My long blonde hair stuck up in all directions while my stormy grey blue half lidded eyes peered back at me and my full lips partially parted. I grabbed my brush and gently pulled it through my tangled locks. Once satisfied, I started to strip my clothes off and proceeded to shower then get dressed again. I put on my bra and panties then a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, black tank top and a grey deep v t-shirt. Afterwards I pulled on my knee high leather boots. They worked well for concealing weapons. I strolled over to the chair which my black vintage leather jacket was draped over, picked it and my keys up then walked out to my car.

My black and silver '67 Ford Mustang glinted in the sunlight. I smiled as I unlocked my pride and joy. My father and I had restored this car from a heaping pile of scrap to the glorious beaut she is today. I sat down in the driver's seat, inserted the key in the ignition and fired her up.

I had tracked down a job in Rockford, Illinois. Apparently this man came home, blew his wife's head off and then his own. It had happened a couple times before, all on the same day every year. Seemed a little odd, so I decided to come down and check it out. He had committed the murder-suicide after a call to an asylum where some kids were trespassing. I decided I'd check out the asylum today.

I pulled up to the Roosevelt Asylum. Gates surrounded the building and graffiti adorned it. It honestly looked like a shit hole, and I really didn't want to go in, but a job's a job. I slowly got out of my car and surveyed the area before jumping the fence and walking inside the crumbling building. "No Trespassing" signs littered the building, but naturally, that did not stop me from entering.

I quickly opened the main door and slipped in. Again, graffiti covered the walls from ceiling to floor. I remember reading the cops caught the kids in the south wing. I strolled over to the doors with the sign south wing posted above and noticed the chains that normally kept the wing off limits had been cut. Gently kicking the door open, I cautiously walked through and started surveying the area. The paint on the walls was cracked and peeling. Old asylum equipment was strewn throughout the hallway.

_**BANG!**_

I heard the main doors slam shut and two male voices begin to speak back and forth. I couldn't understand what they were saying, but that didn't matter. I quickly pulled out my handgun and waited for the men to walk past me. I was standing behind the doors of the south wing, when one of them swung open. They paused for a while and then walked through the doors. I didn't see their faces but I was now facing their backs. I cocked my gun to announce my presence.

"What the hell?" The shorter one said before they both spun around to look at me.

"Sam and Dean?" I asked with my gun still pointed at them.

"Allie, is that you? Damn, you've sure grown up!" Dean Winchester stated as he eyed me up and down.

After disarming my gun, I put it away and ran to give my childhood friends a hug. I ran right past Dean and tightly embraced his younger brother.

"Sammy! I've missed you!" I squealed as I wrapped my arms tighter around his rib cage.

"I've missed you too, Allie." He chuckled looking down at me as he hugged me back.

"Hey! What about me?" Dean called out.

"I'm not hugging you, perv. You'll probably start groping my ass or something." I said with a wink and stuck out my tongue at him.

"You know you want it." He said winking at me.

My cheeks started to turn pink as I turned back to Sam.

"So what have you guys been up to?" I asked trying to get Dean's flirting off my mind.

"Looking for our dad and picking up jobs here and there." Dean answered as he walked up behind me and smacked my ass.

My eyes widened in shock. Quickly snapping out of it, I grabbed his hand and threw it back in his chest. "Bad dog." I scolded. "Now what's up with your dad?" I asked trying to get back on track.

"Nothing, he's just MIA." Sam said.

"He's okay though?" I questioned trying to get a clearer picture of what was going on.

"We think. So what brings you here?" Sam asked obviously avoiding my questions.

"Um, the same thing that brings you here…" I replied, like it was some sort of trick question.

"Yeah, duh." He said.

"You guys wanna team up for this job?" I asked.

"Of course." Dean said while winking.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Okay, then let's go."

We began walking down the hall again. At the end of the hall was an examination room with a name plaque. The name on the plaque was "Chief of State Stanford Ellicott M.D.". I looked around the room and noticed the tension between the two boys.

"I'm gonna go look around…" I said awkwardly.

I quickly left to give the boys their privacy to work things out. I don't know what was upsetting them, but it was obviously something big. After their discussion, the brothers finally came out.

"Looks like we have some investigating to do." Dean said with a smirk as we left the building.

"That's usually how it goes." I said smiling up at him.

"Yeah, yeah small fry." He retorted.

"You know, I've grown up a lot in the past couple of years, so make fun of me all you want. It doesn't bother me." I smiled triumphantly back at him.

"Yeah, whatever. Where are you staying?" He asked, obviously defeated.

"Some icky motel. You guys?"

"Same. Hey, I forgot to ask, how's your uncle doing?" Sam answered then replied with his own question.

"I'm not really sure. I've been on the road a lot, hunting and what not, but when I talk to him on the phone he seems a little depressed." I responded. "Well, I better get back to my room so I can do a little research of my own. Meet back here tonight?" I inquired.

"Sure thing. Just come prepared." Dean said.

"I always do." I retorted while turning my back on him then looking over my shoulder to wink at him, but not before catching him checking out my ass.

* * *

Pulling up to the asylum, I saw that Dean and Sam were already here. They didn't look like they had been waiting too long. I put my shot gun in my boot, a knife in my other boot and a handgun in my jacket then raced over to the boys.

"Ready to do this?" I asked with an enormous smile plastered on my face as I grabbed Dean's hand and pulled him towards the building.

"Why are you so excited?" He asked with a chuckle.

"I've missed hunting with you boys. Now, enough chatter. Let's get down to business." I said.

We hopped the fences again and proceeded in the building. We walked through the doors of the south wing for the second time that day. Dean pulled out his flashlight and EMF while Sam pulled out his flashlight as well as a digital camcorder. I did the same with the flashlight, because should we be separated, I did not want to be in the dark.

The EMF was going crazy and Sam was getting orbs all over the place. We walked down the end of the hall. This place gave me the creeps. I don't normally get freaked out, I mean I hunt ghosts and demons as a life style, but I really hate asylums…

I was looking around the room we had just entered, when all of a sudden I hear Sam shouting. I turned around to see a mangled old woman walking towards him. Before Dean could get his shot gun out, I had already pulled my mine from my boot and shot the ghost in the face.

"Thanks!" Sam said exasperated as he glared at Dean.

"No problem." I replied while giving Dean a smug smirk.

We started towards another room when Sam had a realization.

"That was weird." He stated.

"Yeah, you're tellin' me." Dean said.

"No, I mean it was weird that she didn't attack me." He clarified.

"Yeah, now that you mention it…" I began.

"She looked pretty angry from where I was standin'" Dean cut in.

"She didn't hurt me; she didn't even try. So if she didn't want to hurt me, what did she want?" Sam said.

"Shh." I shushed the boys. Something was off.

We walked by a room and sensed a presence. Dean pulled out his shot gun first this time, and all three of us slowly crept up on an overturned bed. Dean had the gun aimed at a slouched figure while Sam grabbed the corner of the bed. A cute young girl with long blonde hair spun around, obviously freaked out, and started to cower in fear with Dean's shot gun in her face.

"We're not gonna hurt you." He said with the gun still aimed at her. I put my hand on top of the gun and pushed down, so he'd get it out of her face quicker.

"What's your name, hunny?" I asked, trying to be somewhat of a comfort.

"Kathrin, Kat." She answered quickly.

"Okay. I'm Dean, this is Sam and she's Allie." Dean said for all of us.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked her.

"My boyfriend, Gavin, he said it'd be fun. I didn't think ghosts were real." She stammered.

"Okay, Gavin, is he here?" I questioned her, trying to get a head count on how many people were here.

"Yeah, he went off somewhere, and I heard him scream…" She trailed off.

"Alright, Sam here is gonna get you outta here, and I'll-" Dean began to say.

"What? No, I'm not going without him!" She exclaimed.

"Okay, I guess that means we're splitting up." I said.

I went with Sam and the girl went with Dean. As much as I would have rather gone with Dean, I didn't make a fuss about it. Anyway, Sammy was like my best friend, and we had some catching up to do. We started walking in the opposite direction of Kat and Dean.

"Gavin!" I shouted, trying to get the boy to respond.

"Gavin?" Sam shouted after me.

"So, Sammy, what happened to you? You kind of dropped off the face of the Earth for a while there." I asked him, honestly curious about where he had been.

"Well, I went off to college, started having a normal life until one night Dean shows up and it all goes downhill." He said with some bitterness in his tone.

"You went to college?" I questioned slightly shocked.

"Yup, Stanford." He answered with a proud smile on his face.

"Congrats! At times I wish I would have been college bound at some point. But when you're as wrapped up in this life style as I am, there is no gettin' out." I said with a slightly sour note.

"Allie, it's all in your head. You can make whatever life you want to have. You're extremely smart, talented and not to mention … beautiful." He awkwardly told me.

"Oh Sammy, you're so sweet." I said afterwards softly punching his arm and batting my eyelashes.

"Gavin!" He shouted before the conversation can get any more intimate.

We walked by a door and saw a boy with short black hair passed out on the floor. Sam ran into the room and began to shake the boy's arm gently.

"Gavin? Hey, Gavin, you alright?" He asked as the boy's eyes began to open.

"Who are you?" He gasped.

"I'm Allie and this big oaf is Sam." I said smirking at him. "We found your girlfriend, and she's looking for you." I answered.

"What? Is she okay?" He questioned.

"She's fine. Are you okay? What happened?" Sam asked him.

"I-I don't know. There was this girl, and h-h-her face was all messed up… she… she kissed me…" He said awkwardly.

"But you're okay? She didn't try to hurt you or anything, did she?" I asked him, concerned about his safety.

"Dude, she KISSED me. I'm scarred for life!" He exclaimed.

"Trust me, it could have been a lot worse. Now did she do anything else?" Sam inquired, trying to get some information out of the boy.

"Uhh… Yeah! She whispered something in my ear." Gavin recalled.

"What did she say?" Sam asked.

"I don't know… I ran like hell!" Gavin responded.

"Okay, let's get this show on the road." I said as I grabbed Sam's hand and turned him around to lead the group back to Dean and Kat.

We walked down the halls in a comfortable silence. I didn't want to deal with the kid's questions and apparently he didn't have any. Nor was I about to have an intimate conversation with Sam while some kid I'd just met minutes ago was tagging along. We continued down the hall until we saw Dean prying at a metal door.

"What's going on?" I shouted as we came up on him.

"One of 'ems got her!" He shouted back.

"KAT!" Gavin yelled at the door.

"HELP ME!" sounded her muffled screams. "One's in here!"

"Kat! Listen to me!" Sam yelled at the door. "You have to face it! You have to calm down! It's not gonna hurt you!"

"She has to what?" Dean asked as he continued prying at the door.

"They don't want to hurt you! They just want to be heard!" I yelled at the door as well.

Dean stopped prying at the door and a few moments passed by. It was dead silent in those passing moments. Finally, the door slowly swung open, and Kat emerged fully intact. Dean grabbed her arm and pulled her out then proceeded into the room along with Sam to make sure the ghost was gone.

"One thirty seven." Kat said.

"What?" Dean asked her.

"One thirty seven. It's what he whispered in my ear. One thirty seven." She explained.

"Room number." Sam, Dean and I all breathed together.

"So whatever they've been trying to tell us must be in room one thirty seven." Dean stated. "Alright, so, you guys ready to leave this place?" He asked turning to face Kat and Gavin.

"That's an understatement." The exhausted girl said.

"You get 'em outta here. We'll go find room one three seven." Dean said to Sam as he grabbed my hand.

My heart skipped a beat at Dean's touch. Ever since we were kids, I've had a mega crush on him. It always made me feel so childish. His charm was over whelming at times, but easily ceased by his perverted behaviors.

We began walking down a hall, like all the others, littered with old psychiatric equipment. Sometimes the halls were so cluttered it was difficult to maneuver through. At times, I'd have to get so close to Dean I'd be pressed up tight against his taught body and could feel his muscles flexing as we moved through.

"I don't understand why we can't just go single file…" I mumbled.

"I don't want to lose sight of you." He stated with genuine concern. "And who would want to?" He asked grabbing my ass for the second time that day and completely ruining the moment.

"You're such a pig sometimes." I said quietly, but just loud enough for him to hear.

We walked up on a room that was obviously an office. Papers and notes were scattered throughout the entire room. Dean and I started to sift through them trying to find some useful information. I glanced up from some notes on a lobotomy procedure to see Dean messing around with a hidden compartment in the wall.

"Hey, hey, so you actually are useful." I said lightheartedly while winking at him to let him know I was only joking.

"Yeah, yeah. Check this out." He said pulling out an old leather briefcase.

He pulled out some papers labeled "patient's journals". They were notes on some very, very controversial procedures; extreme lobotomies, weird homemade tools, electro therapy. We sifted through the notes for a while. I abruptly got up and walked out of the room. Dean dropped the papers and followed me out.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Fine." I lied. I knew that he could tell something was up. He always knew.

"You sure about that?" He asked again.

"I-I… it's just… I don't like asylums." I blurted out.

"Well why would you take a case at one if you don't like 'em?" He questioned with a small chuckle.

"What do you know about my parents?" I asked Dean as I brought my head up to look him in the eyes.

"That they both died when you were very young, and that's why you went to go live with Bobby. Why?" He asked a little confused.

"My mom used to be a hunter, a damn good one at that. When I was only five years old, she helped this woman who in turn got my mother sent to the nut house. Some gratitude, huh? Long story short, she was locked up until my dad busted her out, but we would go and visit her… often. I made some friends and had to watch them be subjected to modern day torture; forced to take pills that take away their personalities. They tried to do that to my mother as well. She out smarted them though. And the way the nurses and doctors treated the patients was horrible. It was like they were second class citizens. Occasionally there would be the genuinely kind nurse or doctor, but they were rare." I explained. Pausing for only a second, I resumed my train of thought. "If psychiatric medicine has improved so much over the years, imagine all the horrible things these patients had to go through…" I concluded my story.

"Listen, Allie, I'm really sorr-" Dean started.

"I didn't tell you that because I want your pity. I know that's not how you're trying to come across right now; it's just how it's making me feel. I just told you because you asked." I interjected. "Let's just go find Sam and let him know what we found." I said, gathering my composure and walking away.

We followed the halls back to the entrances. Dean turned the corner and the quickly turned back around, grabbing me and pulling me to the ground.

"What the hell?" I yelled as I heard a shot fired.

"Don't shoot! It's us!" Dean shouted at the young couple.

Dean quickly got up and held out his hand to help me up.

"Sorry!" Kat apologized to us.

"What are you still doing here? And where's Sam?" Dean asked with a slightly pissed off tone.

"We're trapped. And he went to go find you in the basement after you called." The kids answered.

"What? I didn't call him." He said with a confused expression.

"But he said it was you." Kat said with a frightened look on her face.

"Basement, huh?"

"Uh huh." Kat nodded.

"Alright, watch yourselves. And watch out for me." He added the last part with a little resentment.

Dean and I quickly strolled off to the basement in search of Sam. We made it down there quickly.

"Sammy? You down here? Sam? Sa-" Dean was interrupted by Sam slipping out from the shadows into plain sight. "Damn it, Sammy! Answer me when I call you."

"I think something lured me down here." Sam said, completely changing the subject.

"Yeah, and we know who. Dr. Ellicott. That's what the spirits have been trying to tell us. You haven't seen him, have you?" Dean questioned.

"What? No." Sam answered. "How do you know it was him?" Sam asked right back at Dean.

"I found his log book. He was experimenting on his patients, some awful stuff. It made lobotomies look like a cake walk." Dean stated.

"But it was the patients who rioted against Dr. Ellicott…" Sam said.

"Yeah, against Dr. Ellicott." I said.

"Yup, turns out Dr. Feel Good was working on some extreme rage therapy. He thought that if he could get his patients to vent their anger, than they would be cured of it. But it only made things worse and worse, and the patients angrier and angrier. What if his spirit is doing the same thing?" Dean concluded. "Come on. We gotta find his bones and torch him." Dean said turning away.

"How?" Sam scoffed. "The police never found him."

"His book said he had some sort of secret room down here where he would do the procedures. If I were a patient, I'd drag his ass down here and do a little experimentin' of my own." Dean explained, again turning his back on Sam and walking forward to find the room.

Dean opened a door and walked through. I followed him and left Sam standing in the hallway. Dean and I started looking around in the room when Sam came in behind us.

"I told you, I looked everywhere and didn't find anything." He said.

"Well that's why they call it hidden." Dean said. "Do you hear that?"

"What?" Sam asked with an attitude.

"Yeah, sounds like… wind." I answered.

Dean bent down by a wall and ran his hand along the bottom of it.

"There's a door here." He said.

All of a sudden Sam whipped out his gun and aimed it at Dean. My eyes widened as I looked at what Sam was doing.

"Dean." He said.

Dean looked up and saw the gun in his face. He looked from the gun to Sam's face. His expression showed no fear. It was more of a "What the fuck do you think you can do with that?" look.

"Step away from the door." Sam said as he wiped some blood from his nose and Dean slowly got up.

"Put the gun down, Sam." Dean said.

"Is that an order?" Sam asked with the gun still pointed at Dean.

"No, more like a friendly request…" Dean answered.

"Cause I'm gettin' pretty tired of takin' your orders." He said, a devious smirk playing on his lips.

"I knew it. Ellicott did somethin' to you, didn't he?" Dean asked.

"For once in your life, just shut your mouth!" Sam snapped at his brother.

"What are you gonna do, Sam? That gun is full of rock salt. You can't kill me-"

_**BANG!**_

"No, but it'll hurt like hell." He answered after shooting Dean in the chest.

"SAM! What are you-" I started to say but was interrupted by Sam throwing me against the wall.

"Stay out of this, Allie." He said as he began to walk towards Dean.

The lines of Sam's figure began to blur a little, but I fought to maintain consciousness. I heard Dean grunting and Sam walking to his brother.

"Don't worry, Sam. We just have to find Ellicott's bones and burn them, and then this'll all be over. You'll be back to normal." Dean assured his brother.

"I am normal. I'm just tellin' the truth for the first time. I mean, why are we even here? Because you're following Dad's orders like a good little soldier? Cause you always do what he says without question? Are you that desperate for his approval?" Sam shouted at Dean.

I felt wrong listening in on their fight. Clearly it wasn't really Sam saying all this stuff. Ellicott had done something to him, causing him to vent these feelings, but that's just it. He was actually feeling this stuff somewhere deep down.

"This isn't you talkin', Sam." Dean grunted.

"That's the difference between you and me. I have a mind of my own. I'm not pathetic, like you." Sam said trying to cut his brother deep.

"What are you gonna do, huh? Kill me?" Dean asked.

"I am sick of doin' what you tell me to do. We are no closer to finding Dad than we were six months ago!" Sam exclaimed.

"Well here, let me make it easier for you…" Dean said as he reached into his coat and pulled out his handgun, which was loaded with real bullets. "Come on, take it. Real bullets are gonna work a hell of a lot better than rock salt." He said shoving the gun at Sam.

Sam reached down and grabbed the gun. He took aim at his brother's head.

"You hate me that much? You think you can kill your own brother? Then go ahead. Pull the trigger." Dean spat.

Sam hovered over his brother, deciding whether or not to pull the trigger and end his own flesh and blood's life.

"DO IT!" Dean shouted.

That's when Sam pulled the trigger.

_**CLICK!**_

Sam pulled it several more times, but the end result always the same. No discharge. That's when I took the opportunity to punch Sam in the face and knock him off of Dean, who slowly rose to his feet.

"You really think I'd give you a loaded pistol?" He asked Sam, who was lying on the ground trying to recover from the hit he'd taken.

Dean walked over to him and punched his lights out. He walked over to me and even though I was woozy myself, I was steady enough to support us both.

"Thanks." He said not looking at me.

"Any time." I said awkwardly, realizing that I just said I'd punch his brother any time…

"Now, let's find Ellicott's bones." He told me after regaining his balance.

We began our search for the body. We looked behind curtains, under beds, everywhere. Then we came across a cabinet.

"He has to be in there." I said.

We walked up to it and opened the doors. There was a corpse in there alright. The scent of decaying flesh stung our nostrils. Dean and I both gagged as the smell lingered on around us. Dean quickly moved to his bag and grabbed the salt and began to sprinkle it all over Dr. Ellicott.

"Soak it up, you bastard." He said as he drenched the body in salt and accelerant.

We were so immersed in what we were doing, that we didn't notice Dr. Ellicott had been with us until he pushed a table into me, causing me to land on top of Dean. I pushed myself up quickly and didn't bother to apologize. We had dangerous ghost on our hands and our number one goal was to kill it. I looked over to Dean and saw Dr. Ellicott had his hands on Dean's head. A blue light was emitting from his fingertips. He was mumbling something about making Dean all better. I raced over to the bag, grabbed the lighter, lit it and threw it on the body. Dr. Ellicott looked up from Dean and saw his body was on fire. Using his moment of distraction to get away, Dean scrambled over to me. We watched Ellicott's spirit, waiting for it to burst into flames like every other spirit, but that never happened. It was like he turned to ashy stone and crumbled.

After killing Ellicott, Sam woke up and Dean made sure he was the normal Sam. I walked over to the bag and Ellicott's body. I grabbed Dean's lighter and threw it in the bag with the rest of our stuff. We went to go find the kids and lead them out.

"No more haunted asylums, okay?" Dean asked.

"Right." Kat replied.

They walked off, obviously not going to anything haunted any time soon. I turned around to face the boys and head back to our cars when Sam began to apologize.

"Hey man, I'm sorry. I said some awful things back there." Sam apologized.

"I'll be by my car." I said, not wanting to intrude anymore on their personal lives.

They only talked for a brief moment, and then the brothers walked over to me.

"So where are you headin' to next?" Dean asked.

"Not sure. Where ever the wind takes me, ya know?" I answered.

"Well if you're not going anywhere anytime soon, why don't you come back with us to our room, take a quick nap and we can catch up some." Sam suggested.

"Honestly, I'd like that… a lot." I said.

"Great, then it's settled." Dean said, quickly getting in his car.

I walked over to my baby, threw my weapons in the trunk, not bothering to put them away properly, and followed the boys back to their motel. We pulled up moments later to the same exact motel that I happened to be staying at. After getting out of the car and locking it, I raced over to the boys.

"I'm actually staying right on the end there." I said pointing to my room.

"Well, sleep in our room any way. I can take the couch." Sam said as he unlocked the door.

"Why? I can just go to my room and that way we can all have a bed?" I questioned.

"Or you can just sleep in mine with me." Dean said with a sexy, sly smirk while reaching for my ass again.

"Definitely not." I replied while grabbing his hand before it met my butt.

"Your loss, sweetie." He said as he pulled off his shirt, kicked off his shoes and landed on one of the beds.

"I guess that means I'm sleeping on the couch." Sam said, glaring slightly at Dean.

"Hey, you owe me after trying to kill me!" Dean rebutted.

"Hey, hey. It's fine. I can take the couch. Anyway, I'm the shortest." I butted in.

"That you are." Dean said, trying to get on my nerves.

I ignored his jack ass comment and began to take off my boots and jacket. I took off my V-neck as well and draped it over my jacket. I was never one who could sleep in jeans so I took them off too, revealing my lacey black panties that covered only half of my butt. I looked back at Dean to catch him checking me out.

"Naughty, naughty." I whimsically scolded.

"Oh, just come sleep in my bed. I'm too exhausted to try anything anyway." Dean pleaded.

"Fine. But one touch and you'll be eating through a tube." I said as I walked toward his bed and slowly climbed on to the bed.

I crawled under the covers and turned my back to Dean. He wrapped his arm around my abdomen and pulled me in closely to him. I didn't object. With his strong, muscular arms wrapped around me, I felt safe, causing me to quickly fall into a deep slumber.


	2. Author's Note

I just wanted to give everyone an update. I'm extremely upset with all the people who read my story and didn't review. At this point, I don't care if it's just a "awesome story, keep it up!". I just want to know people are liking what they're reading. Also this next chapter is giving me some trouble. I didn't quite realize how difficult it would be to incorporate my character in with the next episode. I'm trying my best and I also have exams coming up so yeah… again PLEASE REVIEW!

That is all.

Alice Kingsleigh.


	3. Chapter 2

First of all, I'd like to thank written-in-the-stars1454 and deedle2226 for their reviews! :D I try so very hard to stay true to the characters so that really means a lot to me. Secondly, I am so very sorry it has taken this long to update. I kinda moved out into the middle of no where and rarely get an internet connection. But I am still writing and stuff, so don't worry! Now, please enjoy chapter 2 of my lovely story and then write a review.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open. I looked around the motel room I was in. It was similar to the one I had been staying in, but not the same. The last thing I remembered was going back to Sam and Dean's room then falling asleep beside Dean, but when I rolled over, the spot next to me was empty. I sat up and looked around, but neither brother was there in the room with me.

I got up, walked over to my pants and quickly slipped them on. The door to the motel was cracked slightly, so I went outside to see what was up.

"What's goin' on?" I asked Dean while he put his bags in the trunk of his Impala.

"You're up." He said with one of his charming smiles. "We got a call from our dad. Turns out a bunch of couples went missing."

"I see." I replied while wrapping my arms around my body.

"You wanna come with?" Dean asked me. "We didn't really get the opportunity to catch up."

"Um, yeah. I mean, only if you guys want me to." I answered trying not to seem so eager.

"Why wouldn't we want you to hunt with us? As much as I hate admitting it, you've kinda saved our asses on more than one occasion." He said.

"Alright, let me get my things." I said with a smile and turned back to my room.

After following Dean's '67 Chevy Impala for what seemed like forever, it quickly pulled over to the side of the road. I pulled over right behind it, not knowing where we were going and all. I was just about to get out and see what was going on when I saw Sam and Dean arguing. Sam popped the trunk and grabbed his bags then proceeded to walk down the side of the road. I quickly got out of my car.

"Hey! What happened?" I shouted at Sam, trying to block his way.

"I'm going to California." He said angrily.

"Sammy! Wait!" I yelled at him.

"Goodbye Allie." He said shortly and continued walking down the road.

I ran up to Dean and shoved his chest.

"What the hell did you say to him?" I asked.

"I didn't say anything! He's just being selfish!" Dean yelled back at me.

I closed my eyes and took a deep calming breath. Clearly Sam wasn't about to change his mind. I didn't know what was in Cali, but he'd rather go there than hunt with Dean and myself.

"Okay, well, we have other things we need to focus on right now." I said calmly to Dean.

"Yeah." He sighed. "Let's get back on the road. I don't want to waste any more time."

We went back to our cars and drove off to some small town in Indiana. When we got there it was day light, but you couldn't really tell from all the storm clouds. We pulled up next to some small restaurant named "Scotty's Café". It was your typical small town diner; cute and rustic. There was a man, probably late 40's early 50's sitting in a chair outside the diner. Dean got out to go talk to the man. I, however, decided to just hang back in the car. A few minutes later, Dean walked over to my car, and I rolled down the window.

"You know how they say small town folk are supposed to be sweet as apple pie? Well that's bullshit." Dean complained to me.

"Did you get any information outta him at least?" I asked.

"Nah. I think we should split up and ask around some." He answered.

"Alright. Let's meet back here in 20 minutes." I suggested.

"Sounds good." Dean said walking away.

I got out of my car and went to a few shops that lost couples would be likely to stop at. No one seemed to know anything. Not to mention, as soon as I brought them up, the citizens of this small town would become extremely hostile. With no lead, I decided to walk back to the meeting place. As I was walking up on it, I saw Dean sitting on the hood of his car. He seemed a little anxious.

"Finally!" He said as I came up to him.

"What? Did you find something?" I asked him.

"Yep. Hop in. We're going to follow these directions that were given to the love birds." Dean said flashing a piece of paper in my face.

I opened the door to the Impala and slid into the passenger's seat. I reached over for the seatbelt and pulled it across my lap. Dean glanced over at me with a quizzical look on his features.

"I know how you drive. I don't want to die quite yet." I teased him.

"Shut up." He replied, seeming almost genuinely offended.

We drove for about 20 minutes when the EMF started going crazy. Dean reached back and tried to pull it out of his duffle bag. He couldn't quite get a grasp on it so he pulled over and grabbed it out of the bag. It was beeping like mad. We looked up and saw we were right across from what appeared to be an apple orchard.

"Bet you 20 bucks that's where we need to go." I said turning to look at him.

We got out of the car and entered the orchard. Weaving in and out of the infinite rows of apple trees, we came across a truly hideous scarecrow. He looked like a patch work quilt of human flesh.

"Dude, you fugly." Dean said as we approached it.

"You can say that again." I added.

After staring at him for a while, Dean walked over to a ladder that was left out. He picked it up and took it over to the scarecrow. With the ladder right next to it, Dean began to climb up it. He was now eye level with the thing. He pushed back the sleeve of its jacket and looked at its arm. He then pulled out the picture of the husband that went missing.

"Nice tat." He said to the scarecrow.

"What?" I asked kind of confused about what was going on.

"See the similarity?" He asked me, holding the picture next to the scarecrow's arm.

"What the fuck?" I whispered quietly.

We got back to the car and drove back to the town. Dean pulled up to a full service gas station and a girl was standing there.

"I see you're back." She said.

"Never left." Dean replied while getting out of the car. "Hey, you mind fillin' it up there, ah… Emily?" He asked her.

"Still looking for your friends?" She asked as she flipped down the license plate to reveal the gas cap.

He asked her some questions about the town in general and if she grew up here. He also asked her who owned the orchard and the scarecrow, but she didn't know. She said they've been around here forever.

"Is that your aunt and uncles'?" He asked gesturing towards an SUV with its hood popped.

"Nah. A customer's." She answered.

"Not a guy and a girl?" He questioned.

"Yeah." She replied.

She finished filling up the tank and Dean paid her. He drove off to where my car was and dropped me off.

"You try and figure out who owns that scarecrow. I'm gonna go try and save that couple." Dean told me.

"Okay, just don't come on too strong. You know how you have a tendency to do that…" I stated.

"Just… figure out who owns it." He said to me, clearly peeved by my comment.

"Sorry. I'll try." I responded.

I went around to people who would appear to know something about that orchard. However, whenever I brought it up, people seemed to get really upset, especially the older people. Some people even started to yell at me, saying I had no business snooping around in their town. With a whole pile of nothing, I walk back to my car only to hear an officer's siren minutes later. Looking around to see where it was coming from, I spotted a black Impala being run out of town by a cop car.

"Dean, what did you do this time?" I sighed to myself.

I hopped in my car and sped out of town to try and catch up with Dean. Not seeing his car anywhere, I reached down into my pocket for my cell. Just as I pull it out, I got a call from him.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"Interstate. I got chased out by a douchebag cop." He answered.

"Okay, stay there. I'll come find you." I said hanging up the phone.

I drove down a few miles and finally spotted his car. I pulled over to the side of the road next to him and got out of my car.

"What the hell, Dean? I said be subtle." I said.

"Come on, we're going back to that orchard." He told me, completely ignoring me.

"What about my car?" I yelled worried that it would get toed or something.

"It'll be fine. There's a couple that's going to be scarecrow chow if we don't help them." He said speeding off for the orchard.

We pulled up just in time. The couple was running around in the orchard, being chased by the fugly scarecrow.

"Get back to your car!" Dean shouted at them.

They started running back to their car while Dean and I took aim at the scarecrow. We alternated shots, but it barely slowed the thing down. We continued running while shooting and made it back to the couple and their car.

"What the hell was that?" The man asked.

"Trust me, you do not want to know." Dean answered.

Panting heavily I looked up at Dean.

"We need help." I said.

We got the couple on their way and went back to the Impala. We sat down inside, still breathing pretty heavily. I looked around for some waters and after a few minutes of searching, finally found two. I tossed one to Dean, and we both chugged our waters down.

"I'm gonna call Sam." Dean finally said after sitting in silence for a while.

Dean called Sam and told him about the scarecrow. He told him how we thought it was a pagan god and how the town was fatting up the couple like pigs for the slaughter. Also he mentioned the appointment with the college professor we had. Then it got all sappy brother stuff, which I tried to tune out. We continued driving for a while until we got to the professor's office.

"It's not every day that I get a research question on pagan ideology!" The professor said eagerly.

"Well, call it a hobby." Dean replied.

"But you said you were interested in local lore?" He asked sounding slightly confused.

"Mhmm." We answered together.

"I'm afraid Indiana is not known for its pagan witches." He said.

"Well, what if it was imported? You know like the pilgrims brought their religion over? Wasn't a lot of this area settled by immigrants?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." The professor said slowly.

"Like that town near here, Burkettesville? Where did their ancestors come from?" He questioned.

"Northern Europe, I believe; Scandinavia." The professor answered.

"Well what can you tell me about those pagan gods?" Dean prodded.

The professor chuckled before answering, "Well there are hundreds of gods and goddesses."

"I'm actually lookin' for one; might live in an orchard." He responded.

The professor brought out a huge leather bound book. He opened it up and began flipping through the pages. He was about to flip over a page that had what looked like a scarecrow in the middle of a field being plowed.

"Wait, wait, wait. What's that one?" Dean stopped the professor from flipping to the next page.

"Well that's not a woods god per say." He said.

"The Vanier?" Dean said more as a question.

Dean began reading a description of the thing from the book. Apparently he brought protection and prosperity to the settlement. The village would build an effigy of the Vanier and some would practice human sacrifice; one male, one female.

"Kinda looks like a scarecrow, huh?" Dean joked.

"I suppose..." The professor replied gradually.

"This particular Vanier has his energy sprung from a sacred tree?" Dean read from the book.

"Well the pagans believed all sorts of things were… were infused with magic." The professor explained.

"So what would happen if the sacred tree was torched? Do you think it would kill the god?" Dean asked getting a little too excited.

The professor started to laugh at him, "Son! These are just legends we're discussing here!"

"Oh, of course. Yeah you're right. Listen thank you very much." Dean replied awkwardly.

We turned to walk out the door. Dean got to the door first and opened it. We hadn't been paying attention and when we turned around to leave, the sheriff was standing there with his gun. He knocked Dean out cold with the butt of his rifle.

"DEAN!" I screamed before everything went black.

I woke up hours later next to Dean in a dirty basement. My head had been resting on his shoulder. I had a splitting headache were the cop jammed his gun to my skull.

"Mornin' sunshine." Dean said sarcastically to me.

"I feel like someone roofied me and put me in the ring with Mike Tyson." I groaned.

"How would you know what that was like?" Dean asked while looking down at me.

"I was roofied once, so I got that down. I've also been beaten up pretty badly so… yeah. Not much left to the imagination." I replied as I scooted my head down to his lap.

"What are you doing?" He inquired with a sly smirk playing at his lips.

"We're probably going to be here a while, so why not get comfortable?" I asked winking up at Dean.

"Ahh, so you wanna get comfortable, huh?" He replied with a devious tone.

Just then the cellar doors opened up revealing three men, one of which had a shot gun aimed at us, and a woman. Around the corner I saw the girl, Emily, poking her head out from a house.

"What do you want?" I asked the people standing before us.

"Here. Some food and water." The woman said tossing two bottles of water and some pie that had been wrapped in foil.

"Oh, how generous. Fattening us up for your scarecrow?" I asked bitterly.

"Sacrifices must be made for the greater good." She said as she slammed the doors shut.

I looked over at Dean who had already started stuffing his face. I gave him a look of disgust.

"What? It's pie." He said through a mouth full of the flakey apple pastry.

"Yeah, yeah." I dismissed.

The rattling of the lock sounded throughout the cellar. Dean and I eyed each other suspiciously.

"Who's there?" He asked after swallowing the pie in his mouth.

"It's me. Emily. Why do they have you locked down here?" She asked through the wooden doors.

"Uh, well. They're going to feed us to the ah… scarecrow." Dean answered fully aware of how ridiculous that sounded.

"The what?" She questioned utterly confused.

"Never mind. We need your help." I said. "Do you know of any really, really old trees? The locals would treat it with the utmost respect." I added.

"Um, yeah. There's an apple tree in the orchard. They call it the first tree. It's said the pilgrims brought it with them." She informed us. "I-I can't get you out. I don't have a key."

"That's fine." Dean answered.

"What? How is that fine?" She asked.

"They're just gonna take us straight to the tree." Dean said while winking at me.

"Thank you so much, Emily, but you have to leave now, or they'll feed you to it too." I warned her and then heard her run off.

I grabbed a bottle of water and checked the safety seal to make sure they hadn't put anything in it. There were no leaks and the seal was unbroken. I twisted off the cap and began to drink.

"And you judged me for eating the pie…" Dean said trying to be condescending.

"Yes, and for just reason. They could have easily drugged the pie. If you didn't notice, I checked that water and there was no way they added anything to it." I replied.

"Whatever." He said returning to his pie.

We sat there for what seemed like days until the group of adults came back, again with their guns in our faces.

"It's time." The woman said.

They lead us out to the orchard and tied us to separate trees. They obviously didn't want even a chance of us getting loose.

"How many people have you killed, Sheriff? How much blood is on your hands?" Dean asked the sheriff trying to get to him.

"We don't kill them." He responded trying to justify his actions.

"No, but you sure cover up after him. I mean, how many cars have you hidden, clothes have you buried?" Dean taunted.

The sheriff just walked back to his gun, picked it up and aimed it at Dean.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked with tears forming in my eyes to the elderly man who was tying me up. "I have a family. They'll miss me." I lied.

"I'm sorry. I really am, but you see, I have to." He said with guilt in his eyes.

He got up and picked up his gun. He slowly pointed it towards me.

"I hope your apple pie is frickin' WORTH it!" Dean shouted at the people as they left.

"Um so… do you have a plan, cause I'm fresh out?" I asked Dean.

"I'm workin' on it." He replied.

Hours went by as we struggled against our restraints. We had been left alone for the time being. Trying to come up with a plan was becoming more and more futile as our demise became more prevalent. Before we knew it, darkness had engulfed the orchard.

"Is he movin' yet?" Dean asked me.

"Naw. Not yet." I answered. "Wait… oh shit…"

"What?" He shouted.

"Dean?" came Sam's voice through the trees.

"Oh I take back everything I said! I am so happy to see you!" He said to Sam. "How'd you get here?"

"I, ah… I stole a car." Sam answered with shame in his voice.

"Ahaha! That's my boy!" Dean laughed while Sam untied his ropes. "Keep an eye on that scarecrow; he could come alive any minute." He said while slipping off the ropes.

"What scarecrow?" Sam asked.

"Untie me! Untie me!" I shouted starting to freak out.

Dean raced over to me and cut my ropes loose. We started running through the orchard looking for the sacred tree. We turned a corner only to have guns pointed in our faces yet again.

"It'll all be over quickly." The sheriff said.

"It's for the greater goo-" The woman began to say.

She was interrupted by her husband being stabbed in the chest by the scarecrow. She started screaming hysterically. The scarecrow wrapped his arm around her neck and dragged her and her husband, who was now dead, off into the orchard.

"Come on, let's go!" Dean yelled as we escaped to the edge of the orchard.

We waited until morning to go and look for the tree. Turns out the couple the scarecrow had taken was Emily's aunt and uncle. She came with us to find the tree. She led us deep into the orchard to a tree that had weird carvings in its trunk. Sam drenched the thing in gasoline while Dean lit a branch on fire. Right before he was about to torch it, Emily spoke up.

"Let me." She said.

"You know the whole town is going to die, right?" Dean double checked.

"Good." She replied.

She threw the branch on the tree. We all watched it burn down to the ground. Afterwards we went back to Emily's house and waited for her to pack up a few things. We took her to the bus station, so she could start her new life somewhere else.

"Think she's gonna be alright?" Sam asked.

"I hope so." Dean said.

"And the towns people? They're just going to get away with it?" Sam pressed on.

"What'll happen to the town will have to be punishment enough." Dean answered. "So… Should I drop you off somewhere?"

"Naw, I think you're stuck with me." Sam replied.

"What made you change your mind?" Dean questioned.

"I didn't. I still wanna find Dad, and you're still a pain in the ass, but Jess and Mom, they're both gone. Dad is God knows where. You and me. We're all that's left. So if we're going to see this thing through, we're doin' it together." Sam explained with lots of emotion.

"Hold me, Sam. That was beautiful." Dean said ruining the moment like usual.

"You can be such a jack ass sometimes." I chuckled at Dean. I knew he wasn't trying to blow it off; he just has a really hard time expressing his feelings.

"You should be kissin' my ass, dude! You were dead meat!" Sam joked back.

"I would've gotten out. I had a plan!" Dean lied while getting in the driver's seat of his car.

Sam was looking back at me. I shook my head no and mouthed "No he didn't." to Sam. He laughed as he got in the car. I got in my car and followed them out of the parking lot to our next destination, which I honestly had no clue where it was.


	4. Announcement

To my lovely readers,

I know I have not updated in a very, very, very long time. I apologize for that. I have some new found time in which I will be working on my stories. Just a tad bit of information for you on chapter three, which I am aiming to have up in the next 2 days, is quite a doozy. It has been very difficult to write. This episode was such an intimate episode between Dean and Sam that I had much trouble trying to fit Allie in there. It is at 14 pages right now with over 5,000 words and I still have about 20 minutes of the episode left. Again, it's been very difficult to get Allie in there and have it seem right, so that's why it should be up in the next 2 days. The other episodes worked so well with her but this one is just so awkward for her. Once I update, please let me know how you thought it turned out, if you have any ideas to make it better or if it is good the way it is.

Sincerely,  
AliceKingsleigh


	5. Chapter 3

Oh lord! I know it has been much too long since I last updated, but the good news is I stayed on track of my goal I set in the announcement! This chapter was like double what I had written for chapter 2. It's my longest chapter to date. The end kinda sucks because I really wanted to get it out. Please review and let me know how it went! AliceKingsleigh

* * *

We had been driving nonstop for days now. Dean caught wind of a rawhead in some town. I had stopped paying attention to where we were. All we did was drive and hunt. As a hunter, you'd think I'd be used to this, but I don't hunt like these boys do. As soon as they're done with one case they're looking for the next.

I followed Dean into the gravel driveway of a rickety ass house that looked like its owners neglected it for years. I pulled up alongside the Impala and popped the trunk of my car. Flipping down the visor, I looked at myself in the mirror. The bags under my eyes gave way to my extreme exhaustion. After rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I opened my glove compartment and found a partial five hour energy drink. I slammed it back hoping for some sort of energy boost. Opening the door, I slid my legs out and quickly walked back to my trunk. I glanced over at the boys to see them propping up their arsenal lid. I did the same and reached into my nicely organized weapons compartment to pull out my taser gun.

"What do you have that amped up to?" Sam asked as Dean handed him one.

"Ten thousand volts." He answered.

"Damn." Sam said.

"Yeah, I want that rawhead extra friggin' crispy." Dean replied. "Now remember, you only get one shot with these things, so make it count." He warned.

"Hunny, this ain't my first rodeo." I said while winking at him and walking off to the house.

Leading the way, I opened the front door of the house. There clearly was no one living in this house. Knowing the rawhead would most likely be in the basement, I quietly maneuvered through the hallways to the basement door. I opened it slowly so it wouldn't creak. I glanced back at Sam and Dean before making my way down the stairs. With the brothers close behind me I continued going down the steps. We all had our stun guns up and our flash lights on. When we were half way down the stairs, a wardrobe straight ahead began to rattle. All of us took aim at the closet. We looked from one to the other while Dean silently counted down. Preparing for the worst, I placed my finger over the trigger of my stun gun. Sam and Dean flung the doors open to reveal two small children huddled in fear.

"Is it still here?" Sam whispered to the kids.

They just nodded their reply.

"Okay, grab your sister's hand. We're going to get you outta here." Dean said quietly as he helped the boy up. "Let's go; Let's go!"

"Okay, go!" Sam told the children as we got to the stairs.

While Sam was shepherding the children up the stairs, Dean and I covered him. We still hadn't seen nor heard the beast yet. When Sam was almost to the top, the rawhead grabbed his ankle from under the stairs.

"Sam!" Dean shouted while the little girl screamed in terror.

Dean spun around and shoved me out of the way. He raced down the stairs and zapped the rawhead, giving Sam and the kids a chance to escape.

"Sam! Get 'em outta here!" Dean yelled up to his younger brother.

"Here! Take this!" He shouted back while tossing his stun gun to Dean.

With all the commotion, the rawhead had had a chance to hide and get an advantage on us.

"Let's split up." I whispered while walking around a pile of boxes before Dean had the chance to argue.

Silently advancing though the mess of personal items, I kept a keen eye out for the creature. Not wanting to give away my location, I tried to stay as quiet as possible. However, that did not seem to be Dean's plan of action.

"Come onnnn!" Dean groaned loudly.

I sighed to myself and continued looking on my end of the basement. All of a sudden I heard Dean being thrown up against a wall and the battle cries of the rawhead. I tried to get over there as quickly as I could, but there was too much junk in the basement that I could hardly move around. I heard Dean scrambling and splashing around in water before I saw him. Right as I was coming up on him I saw it. Dean, not thinking of the properties of electricity, shot the rawhead, who happened to be standing in the puddle Dean was lying in.

"Dean, no!" I shouted, but it was too late.

I watched as the electricity, ten thousand volts of it, passed from the stun gun to the rawhead and back to Dean. The rawhead dropped to the ground and Dean passed out. Just then Sam came running down the stairs.

"Dean!" He shouted as he ran to his brother's side. "Hey! Hey! Hey!" was all he could manage to say.

He checked Dean for a pulse. I was paralyzed. I had no control over my limbs. I mentally screamed at my muscles to move, but nothing happened. Everything after that went hazy. Next thing I knew, we were at the hospital.

"Sir, I'm sorry to ask. There doesn't seem to be any insurance on file." The nurse behind the desk said to Sam.

"Right. Oh, um. Uh, here." He said to her while handing her an insurance card.

"Okay, Mister… Burkavitz." She said while looking at the card.

Sam looked over at the two police men who were in the middle of questioning us and then back at me. We quickly walked over to them, not wanting them to stay here any longer than necessary.

"Look, uh, we can finish this up later…" the cop suggested.

"No, no. It's okay. We were just taking a short cut through the neighborhood and um, our windows were rolled down. We heard screaming when we drove past the house and we stopped; ran in." Sam answered.

"And you found the kids in the basement?" the cop asked.

"Yeah." Sam replied.

"Well, thank god you did." The cop said.

Sam looked over his shoulder and saw Dean's doctor walk by.

"Excuse me." He told the cop.

"Sure. Well thanks for your help." The cop acknowledged as we walked after the doctor.

"Hey doc, is he…" Sam started, seeming unsure of how to ask.

"He's resting. The electrocution triggered a heart attack, a pretty massive one. His heart; it's damaged." The doctor explained.

"How damaged?" asked Sam.

"We've done all we can. At this point we can keep him comfortable, but I only give him a couple weeks; a month at the most." Elaborated the doctor, not so gently might I add.

"No, no. There's gotta be something that you can do; some kinda treatment." Sam said, unable to accept what the doctor was saying.

"We can't work miracles. I really am sorry." He apologized.

Sam just nodded and walked to Dean's room. I followed after him. I felt so awkward. Sam was handling everything so well and maturely, while I had my foot in my mouth and chased after him like a child. I have known these boys since we were children. They were like my family. I didn't really know how to act or react in this situation.

We entered Dean's room to find him watching T.V. He was lying in his hospital bed with wires and oxygen all hooked up to him.

"Have you ever actually watched daytime T.V.?" He asked as we walked through the door. "It's terrible."

"I talked to your doctor." Sam announced.

"That fabric softener teddy bear? Woo. I'll hunt that little bitch down." Dean said, ignoring his brother.

"Dean."

"Yeah. Alright well, looks like you gotta leave town without me." Dean answered nonchalantly.

"What? What are you talking about? I'm not gonna leave you here." Sam asked, baffled by Dean's response.

"Hey, you better take care of that car, or I swear I'll haunt your ass." Dean joked.

"I don't think that's funny." Sam stated matter-o-factly.

"Aw, come on. It's a little funny." Dean pleaded.

Sam looked down and smirked slightly. Then there was an awkward drawn out silence. That's when I knew the conversation was about to get heavy.

Dean took a deep breath before saying, "Look Sammy, what can I say, man? It's a dangerous gig. I drew the short straw. That's it. End of story."

"Don't talk like that, alright? We still have options." Sam said, obviously angered by his brother's comment.

"What options? Yeah, burial or cremation. I know it's not easy. I'm gonna die, and you can't stop it." Dean said with an odd expression on his face. It was a mixture of a plea for help and his strong act that he puts on.

"Watch me." Sam said before leaving.

I watched Sam leave but stayed behind. My eyes darted around the room taking in my surroundings. They landed on the T.V. for a while. I wasn't really watching; just trying to get a grasp of the situation we were in.

"You're awfully quiet." Dean said, snapping me out of my mental paralysis.

My head turned in his direction. I wasn't really quite sure what to say, so I just walked over to the chairs in the corner of the room for visitors and dragged one over to the side of his bed. He watched me as I did so. I sat down in the chair and snatched the remote from his hand.

"Hey, give that back!" He said, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Mmm, no." I replied. I started flipping through the channels.

"That's for the patients. Are you a patient?" He asked.

I ignored him and just continued to flip. We sat there in silence. I probably flipped through all the channels three times before I said something. I kept my eyes glued to the T.V. though.

"This is my fault, isn't it?"

I had been mulling this over since we got to the hospital. Had we not split up, I would have been able to prevent this. I fully blamed myself for what happened to Dean. I was just curious if he did as well.

"How is this your fault?" Dean asked.

"I ditched you, didn't I?" I half asked, half stated.

"Maybe so, but I'm a big boy now. I'm capable of taking care of myself." He responded.

"That may be true, but had I been covering you like I was supposed to, we wouldn't be here, now would we?" I rebutted.

"This isn't your fault, Allie. Now go back to the motel with Sammy and get some sleep." He said as he picked up the remote again, obviously done with this conversation.

I leaned in and kissed Dean on the cheek before leaving the hospital. When I got back to the motel, Sam had books and articles strewn across each bed.

"Um, hi. Where am I supposed to sleep?" I jokingly asked as I walked through the door.

"Huh? Oh. Here," He said as he quickly cleared off a bed.

I moved all the papers he had next to him and sat down beside him. He watched me as I did so. I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in his chest. I felt his arms snake their way around my waist. We just sat like that for a while. Neither of us wanting to leave the comfort the other provided.

_**Buzz, buzz.**_

Sam's phone started going off. He broke the embrace and snatched it up.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Uh, huh."

"Okay, yeah. Can I have an address?"

"Thanks. Bye."

The one sided conversation I heard didn't make much sense to me, but Sam's mood seem to escalate from miserable to hopeful in a matter of seconds. I looked up at Sam, who had gotten up and walked across the room. I gave him a look of questioning.

"I think I found a way to save Dean." He said with a smile on his face.

"Really? Do you think he'll go for it?" I asked, knowing how Dean felt about cheating death.

"He doesn't really have a choice." Sam dismissed my concerns.

Slivers of light washed over my face as I opened my eyes. I glanced over to see Sam on the phone again. He hung up the phone and took a sharp breath. Just then, there was a knock at the door. Sam tensed up and went to go open it. I quickly threw back the covers and ran up behind Sam, wanting to be in the know of who was at the door, even though I was wearing only an oversized t-shirt that belonged to Dean.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sam asked as I peered around him to see Dean.

"I checked myself out." Dean explained proudly.

"Are you crazy?!" Sam and I exclaimed together.

"Well I'm not gonna die in a hospital when the nurses aren't even hot. I'd much rather be here with this sweet little thing." He joked while winking at me and causing me to blush. "Nice shirt by the way." He added while trying to peer around to check out my ass.

"You know this whole," Sam said as he shut the door, "'I laugh in the face of death' thing, it's crap; I can see right through it."

"Yeah, whatever dude." Dean replied, trying to blow off what Sam said. "Have you even slept? You look worse than me."

"Yeah, well I've been scouring the internet for the last three days, calling every contact in Dad's journal." Sam answered as he and I helped Dean over to a chair.

"For what?" Asked Dean while sitting down.

"For a way to help you. One of Dad's friends, Joshua, he called me back, told me about a guy in Nebraska; specialist." Sam said with a smile as he sat opposite of Dean.

"You're not gonna let me die in peace, are you?" Dean asked exasperated.

"I'm not gonna let you die period. We're goin'." Sam stated.

The sky was dismal, and the rain was at a constant drizzle as we pulled up the muddy drive way to what an unsuspecting person would say was a fair of some sort. Sam parked the Impala while I pulled my Mustang up next to it. Before I even had the chance to open my door, Sam was running around to go help Dean. I noticed a sign by the tent that read "The Church of Roy Le Grange Faith Healer" and knew instantly Dean would not be happy.

"AH! I got it!" I heard him shout while brushing off Sam. "Man, you're a lying bastard! I thought you said we were going to see a doctor?"

"I believe I said specialist. Look Dean, this guy is supposed to be the real deal." Sam tried to explain.

"I can't believe you brought me here to some guy who heals people out of a tent." Dean bitched.

"Reverend Le Grange is a great man!" A woman carrying an umbrella said as she passed us.

"Yeah, that's nice." Dean said grumpily as we continued our way towards the tent.

"I have the right to protest! This man is a fraud! He's cheating all these people out of their hard earned money!" A man was yelling at a sheriff.

"Sir, this is a place of worship! Let's go, move it!" the cop responded.

"I take it he's not part of the flock." Dean said.

"Appears not." I mumbled.

"When people see something they can't explain, there's controversy." Sam tried to clarify.

"But come on Sam, a faith healer?" Dean whined.

"Maybe it's time to have a little faith, Dean." Sam countered.

"Dean, just give it a shot. What do we have to lose?" I asked.

"You know what I got faith in? Reality; knowin' what's really goin' on." Dean responded, ignoring my question.

"How can you be a skeptic? With all the things we see every day?" Sam said trying to get Dean to see what he sees.

"Exactly! We see them! We know they're real!" Dean exclaimed.

"But if you know evil is out there how can you not believe good is out there too?" Sam asked.

"Because I see what evil does to good people!" Dean answered.

"Maybe God works in mysterious ways." A beautiful soft spoken woman turned around to face Dean. She had her golden locks pulled back in a half up half down hairstyle. She was petite and well dressed. Instantly, Dean's interest in her peaked.

"Maybe he does." He replied while checking her out. "I think you just turned me around on the subject."

I scoffed while rolling my eyes. He could be such a dog at times!

She smiled politely before saying, "Yeah, I'm sure."

"I'm Dean, this is Sam." He said, totally forgetting me.

"I'm Layla." The woman said.

"I'm Allie by the way." I said while glaring at Dean.

"Oh, are you two…" She started.

"No." Dean and I interrupted in unison.

"Oh… So if you're not a believer, why are you here?" She asked changing the subject.

"Well apparently my brother and Allie here believe enough for all of us." Dean replied.

"Come on, Layla, it's about to start." A smiling woman said while ushering the Layla away.

"Bye." Layla said softly.

"I bet chya she could work in some mysterious ways." Dean said while checking out her ass.

I glared at him while Sam just chuckled. Dean took off to go in the tent, and we followed. There were multitudes of the ill filing in and taking a seat in hopes of being rid of their ailments.

"Yeah, peace, love and trust all over." Dean said nodding towards a security camera.

Dean was about to pick a seat in back, when Sam came up to him.

"No, you're sitting up front."

"What?! Why?!" Dean asked upset.

"Because." Sam answered as he went to help Dean up.

"Oh come on, Sam!" Dean pleaded.

"You alright?" Sam asked.

"This is ridiculous. Get off me!" Dean grumbled while swatting Sam's hand off his shoulder.

We walked towards the front and found three open seats in the second row. We took our seats as a man, obviously blind, walked up to the podium and was aided in the removal of his coat. He began preaching. He mentioned how the news was filled with people committing terrible and immoral acts. All this stuff about God, then he mentioned it was God who guided him into people's hearts to find the ones to heal.

"And their wallets." Dean mumbled to Sam and me.

"You think so young man?" the preacher asked.

"Sorry." Dean apologized embarrassed with all eyes on him.

"No, no. Don't be. Just watch what you say around blind men, we have real sharp ears." He joked.

Dean smirked slightly.

"What's your name son?" The man asked.

"Dean." He answered after clearing his throat.

"Dean? I want you to come up here with me."

Everyone began clapping. Sam got a huge smile on his face.

"No. That's okay." Dean replied.

"What are you doin'?!" Sam whispered.

"You've come here to be healed, haven't you?" the preacher asked.

"Well yeah, but ahh… maybe you should just pick someone else." Dean said.

"Oh no, I didn't pick you Dean, the Lord did!" he replied.

"Get up there!" Sam encouraged.

I could see the anxiety all over his face. He was nervous, scared even. I reached over and grabbed his hand as he started to get up. He looked down at me and stared into my eyes.

"It'll be okay." I said quietly before letting go of his hand.

He slowly made his way up to the podium. They exchanged words, but they were too far away for me to hear what they were saying.

"Pray with me friends!"

He put his hands together then raised them in the air while slowly moving them apart. Dean exchanged glances with Sam and me before returning his gaze to the preacher. He put his hand on Dean's shoulder then his head. I have never been the religious type, but in this moment, I prayed and believed harder than ever that Dean would be healed. Dean dropped to his knees causing Sam and me to jump up from our seats. Then he passed out, and we ran up to him. Sam started shaking him and said "Say something!" Dean gasped and looked around. He fixed his gaze just beyond the preacher and his eyes grew real big.

"So you really feel okay?" Sam asked while we waited in an examination room for Dean's test results to come back.

"I feel fine, Sam." Dean said as he stared off into space.

"Well, ah, according to all your tests, there is nothing wrong with your heart." The doctor said as she walked into the room. "No sign there ever was. Not that a man your age should be having heart trouble, but, ah, still it's strange. It does happen."

"What do you mean strange?" Dean asked.

"Well just yesterday a young guy like you, twenty seven, athletic, out of nowhere: heart attack." The Doctor explained.

"Thanks, doc." Dean replied.

"No problem." She answered as she left the room.

"That's odd." Dean said looking up at Sam.

"Maybe it's a coincidence. People's hearts give out all the time, man." Sam tried to justify.

"No they don't." Dean answered shortly.

"Look Dean, do we really have to look this one in the mouth? Can't we be grateful they guy saved your life and move on?" Sam pleaded.

"Because I can't shake this feeling, okay?" Dean snapped as he got up from the examination table.

"What feeling?" I asked.

"When I was healed I just, I felt wrong. I felt cold, and for a second, I saw someone. This old man. And I'm tellin' you guys, it was a spirit." Dean described while putting on his leather jacket.

"But if there was something there, I think I would have seen it, too, even Allie. I mean, I've been seeing an awful lot of things lately." Sam countered.

"Well excuse me psychic wonder, you're just gonna need a little faith on this one." Dean quipped. "Sam, I've been huntin' long enough to trust a feeling like this."

"Yeah, alright, so what do you wanna do?" Sam asked, finally giving in.

"You should go check out the heart attack guy, Allie and I are gonna visit the reverend." Dean answered as he bolted for the door.

"I feel great; I'm just trying to, you know, make sense of what happened." Dean said as the reverend's wife poured us some iced tea.

"A miracle is what happened." She said simply as she sat down next to me on the couch. "Miracles come so often around Roy."

"When did they start? The miracles?" Dean asked, facing Roy.

"Woke up one morinin' stone blind. Doctors figured I had cancer told me I had maybe a month. So, ah, we prayed for a miracle. I was weak, but I told Sue Ann you just keep right on prayin'. I went into a coma. Doctors said I wouldn't wake up, but I did, and the cancer was gone. If it wasn't for these eyes," he said as he removed his glasses, "no one would ever believe I had had it."

"And suddenly you could heal people?" Dean asked.

"I discovered it afterwards, yes. God's blessed me in many ways." Roy answered.

"His flock just swelled overnight. And this is just the beginning!" Sue Ann added cheerfully.

Dean just eyed her up then glanced at me then at the floor.

"Can I just ask you one more question?" Dean asked Roy.

"Of course you can." He said to Dean.

He licked his lips apprehensively before asking, "Why? Why me? Out of all the sick people why save me?"

I stared at him in shock. It was like he felt he deserved to die. I had never seen this side of Dean before, and it was scaring me.

"Well, like I said before, the Lord guides me. I looked into your heart and you just… stood out from all the rest." Roy answered.

"What did you see in my heart?" Dean asked eagerly.

"A young man with an important purpose, a job to do, and it isn't finished." Roy said.

We finished up our conversation, thanked them for their hospitality and were on our way. Just as we were leaving, Layla and her mother were walking up the stairs to the Reverend's home.

"Dean, hey. And Allie, right?" She asked.

"Hi." I said with a fake smile.

"Hey." Dean replied.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"I feel good, cured I guess. What are you doin' here?" He asked her.

"You know, my mom. She wanted to talk to the Reverend." She answered.

"Layla." Sue Ann called.

Dean and I moved out of the way as Layla and her mother marched up the stairs.

"Yes, I'm here again." She said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but Roy is resting. He won't be seeing anyone else right now." Sue Ann explained.

The facial expression on Layla's mother dropped. "Sue Ann, please. This is our sixth time. He's got to see us." She begged.

"Roy is well aware of Layla's situation, and he very much wants to help just as soon as the Lord allows." Sue Ann said with a slight attitude. "Have faith, Mrs. Rourke." She added.

She smiled before turning around and going to her house. Layla and her mother just stood there for a moment, defeated. Mrs. Rourke turned around first and glared at Dean and me.

"Why are you still even here? You got what you wanted." She said bitterly.

"Mom. Stop." Layla ordered.

She turned to face her daughter, "No, Layla. This is too much. We've been to ever single service. If Roy would stop choosing these strangers over you, strangers who don't even believe…" she glared at Dean.

"I just can't pray any harder." She finished.

"Layla, what's wrong?" Dean asked as he faced the young woman.

"I have this thing." She said as she tried to brush it off like nothing.

"It's a brain tumor. It's inoperable. In six months, the doctors say…" Her mother stopped, not wanting to finish her sentence. Layla put her hand on her mother's shoulder as she looked up at her daughter mournfully.

Dean stared at the ground for a moment, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Layla replied.

"No, it isn't." Mrs. Rourke said to Layla before turning to face Dean. "Why do you deserve to live more than my daughter?" She left, not even giving Dean the chance to answer, not that he could answer a question like that.

His brow furrowed as he took in what she had said. He looked up at Layla. She took a sharp breath before rushing past him to join her mother. He watched them leave then looked at me.

"Dean-" I started.

"No." He cut me off as he bee lined for the Impala.

We walked into the motel room. Sam was sitting at his laptop. Dean angrily threw his jacket and the keys on his bed. Sam glanced up at him, not saying anything.

"What'd you find out?" Dean asked as he walked over by Sam.

"I'm sorry." Sam said, not looking his brother in the eye.

"Sorry about what?" Dean asked confused.

"Marshal Hall died at 4:17." Sam answered finally looking his brother in the eye.

"That's the exact time Dean was healed…" I responded as I took a seat next to Sam.

"Yeah." Sam replied. "So I put together a list of everyone Roy has healed, six people over the past year, and I crossed checked them with the local obits. Every time someone was healed, someone else died, and each time, the victim died of the same symptom Le Grange was healing at the time." Sam briefed us while Dean sat down on the other side of Sam.

"Someone's healed of cancer, someone else dies of cancer?" Dean asked.

"Somehow, Le Grange is trading a life for another." Sam said.

"Wait, wait, wait- So Marshal Hall died to save me?"

"Dean, Marshal probably would have died either way, and someone else would have been healed." I said trying to comfort him.

"You never should have brought me here." Dean said angrily at Sam as he got up from his chair.

"Dean, I was just trying to save your life." Sam explained.

"Sam, some guy is dead now because of me!" Dean yelled.

"I didn't know." Sam whispered obviously ashamed with himself.

There was a moment of silence while we glanced between each other, and Dean sat back down.

"The thing I don't understand is how Roy is doing it. How is he trading a life for a life?" Sam asked.

"Oh, he's not doin' it. Something else is doin' it for him." Dean explained poorly.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"The old man I saw onstage. I didn't wanna believe it, but deep down I knew it." Dean said.

"Knew what? What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"There is only one thing that can give and take life like that. We're dealing with a reaper." Dean said.

"You really think it's _the _Grim Reaper? Like Angel of Death, collect your soul, the whole deal?" Sam asked as he continued to research on his laptop.

"No, no, no. Not _the_ Reaper, _a _reaper. There's reaper lore in pretty much every culture on earth. They go by a hundred different names. It's possible that there's more than one of them." Dean answered while looking through books.

"But you said you saw a dude in a suite." Sam quipped.

"What? You think he should've been workin' the whole black-robe thing?" Dean snipped causing me to giggle and earning me a glare from the brothers. Sam looked down at his computer. "Look, you said it yourself that the clock stopped, right?" Dean continued.

Sam shrugged.

Dean whipped out a picture of a skeleton draped in cloth holding an hour glass with a sickle near his feet and the word "Mortalitas" was written above, "Reapers stop time, and you can only see them when they're comin' at you, which is why I could see it and you couldn't."

"Maybe." Sam said, still unconvinced.

"There's nothing else it could be, Sam! The question is how is Roy controlling the damn thing?" Dean explained.

"That cross." I breathed while looking up at Sam.

"What?" Dean asked.

"There was this cross. We noticed it in the church. I knew I had seen it before." Sam started shuffling through tarot cards. He chuckled to himself before separating the card from the deck and showing it to Dean. "Here."

"A tarot?"

"It makes sence. I mean tarot dates back to the early Christian era, when some priests were still using magic and a few of them veered into the dark stuff: necromancy and how to push death away, how to cause it." Sam explained.

"So Roy is using black magic to bind the reaper?" Dean asked to clarify.

"If he is, he's riding the whirlwind. It's like puttin' a dog leash on a great white." Sam said.

Dean slammed his book on the table and got up. He walked over to the sink and set his cup in it. He leaned up against the counter, "Okay, then we stop Roy."

"How?" I asked looking up at Dean.

"You know how." Dean answered looking between the both of us.

"Wait, what the hell are you talking about, Dean? We can't kill Roy." Sam stated.

"Sam, they guy's playing God, deciding who lives and dies, that's a monster in my book!" Dean shouted.

"No, we're not gonna kill a human being, Dean! We do that, we're no better than he is." Sam reasoned.

"Okay, so we can't kill Roy, we can't kill Death, any bright ideas, college boy?" Dean asked trying to be a dick about it.

"Okay… uh… if Roy is using some kind of black spell on the reaper, we gotta figure out what it is and how to break it." Sam answered.

We pulled into the lot of The Church of Roy Le Grange again. This time I just rode with the boys. No sense in wasting gas. Dean parked the car near the others. He turned off the engine and we all opened our doors to get out.

"If Roy is using a spell, there might be a spell book." Sam told us as he closed his door.

"You two see if you can find it. Hurry up, too. Service starts in fifteen minutes. I'll try to stall Roy." Dean ordered to the both of us.

"Okay." Sam responded.

"Roy Le Grange is a fraud. He is no healer." The man who was protesting the other day said to the three of us.

"Amen, brother." Dean said as he walked off towards the tent.

"Keep up the good work." Sam told him as we walked off towards the house.

"Thank you." We heard him reply.

The ground was sloppy with mud and rain puddles. I tried to avoid them when I could, but Sam just sloshed right through them. We made our way to the wrap around porch. Honestly, if I wasn't stuck in a life of hunting, this would be the type of house I'd want to have; big country farm home with the wrap around porch to sit on during the summer and drink lemonade with Dea-

"Allie, come on." Sam said as Roy, his wife and some other man made their way to the tent.

Sam threw open the window to their living room and climbed through it, pausing to wait for me. He stuck his hand out to assist me.

"Thank you," I said as I took his hand in mine to support my uneven weight as I climbed through the window.

Sam and I glanced around a little for anything suspicious as we made our way to an office. The door was locked. Sam was digging around in his pockets, when I pulled out my lock picking kit. I gently shoved him out of the way with a teasing wink and quickly got to work. The lock was picked in a matter of seconds due to my many years of practice.

We walked in and began looking around. There were so many old leather bound books there, mostly religious books. I started to poke around the desk area while Sam looked by the book shelves. There were papers strewn across the desk, which I had no interested in, so I moved on to the drawers, which just had your normal office supplies.

I looked up to see Sam holding a small black book in his hands.

"Did you find it?" I asked walking next to him to see what he had in his hands.

"Yeah…" He mumbled as he opened up a newspaper clipping on the man who protests against the church.

We glanced at each other before getting out of there as quickly as possible. As we were walking towards the church tent, Sam reached in his pocket for his phone.

"Roy is choosing victims he sees as immoral, and I think I know who is next on the list. You remember that protester?" Sam said into the phone.

We stopped behind a truck while Sam opened up the book again.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll find him but you can't let Roy heal anyone, alright?"

Sam hung up the phone and we began looking for the man. When we found him, he was running around in the parking lot, like he was being chased by something. "Help!" he shouted.

He backed up against a car.

"Help! Help me please!" he yelled again.

"Where is he?!" Sam asked looking back and forth.

"There!" The man screamed as he pointed directly in front of himself.

Still not being able to see it Sam grabbed the man, "Alright come on!"

We ran around in between cars, up and down isles. The man was looking around, but he seemed much calmer. Sam's phone began to ring.

"David… I think it's okay." He said to the man as he held the phone up to his ear.

He looked around and nodded at us like everything was fine, but when he turned the opposite direction, he screamed "no!" and dropped to his knees.

"Dean, it didn't work! The reaper's still coming!" Sam shouted in the phone.

David was turning paler by the second. His eyes were glazing over like he had cataracts growing on his eyes. He was falling from his kneeling position to a lying down position.

"I'm telling you! I'm telling you! It must not have worked! Roy must not be the one controlling the thing!" Sam shouted in the phone.

He quickly shoved it in his pocket and rushed over to the man's side. I was already there, trying to do anything to make it stop. He began gasping for air and his color flooded back. His eyes also returned to normal. Slowly his breathing returned to normal while Sam and I helped him to his feet.

"Hey, I got you." Sam said as we did so.

"Thank God." The man replied when he was steady on his feet.

We walked back to the Impala to wait for Dean. A few moments later he came walking up, staring at that Layla chick and her mom. They were talking to Roy and Sue Ann. I looked up at Dean as we got back into the Impala, but he avoided my gaze.

"So Roy really believes." Sam said while sitting down on his bed.

"I don't think he has any idea what his wife's doin'." Dean replied as he pushed back the drapes on the window.

"Oh? We found this hidden in their library." Sam announced reaching into his pocket to reveal the small black book we found. "It's ancient."

"It was written by a priest who went dark side. There's a binding spell in there for trapping a reaper." I added.

"Must be a hell of a spell." Dean said as Sam handed him the book.

"Yeah. You gotta build a black altar with seriously dark stuff; bones, human blood." Sam explained. He inhaled sharply before continuing, "To cross a line like that, that preacher's wife; black magic, murder… evil."

"Desperate." Dean corrected. "Her husband was dying. She'd of done anything to save him. She was using the binding spell to keep the reaper away from Roy."

"Cheating Death." Sam muttered. "Literally." He chuckled.

"But Roy's alive, so why is she still using the spell?" Dean asked.

"The articles." I said causing Dean to look at me with confusion.

"Right. To force the reaper to kill people she thinks are immoral." Sam explained.

Dean shook his head side to side, "May God save us from half the people who think they're doing God's work."

"We gotta break that binding spell." Sam said.

Looking down and thumbing at the book Dean said, "You know, Sue Ann had a Coptic cross like this. When she dropped it, the reaper backed off."

"Should we destroy the altar of the cross?" I asked the brothers.

"Maybe both." Dean replied.

We exchanged looks and shrugs between the three of us.

"Whatever we do, we'd better do it soon. Roy's healing Layla tonight." Dean said before getting up from the bed he was sitting on.

The now familiar tent came into view as Dean pulled into the driveway. The tent was illuminated. Dean parked near the sheriff's car.

"That's Layla's car. She's already here." Sam said.

"Yeah." Dean replied.

"Dean," Sam started.

"You know if Roy had picked Layla instead of me, she'd be healed right now." Dean interrupted.

"Dean, don't." I said.

"And if she's not healed tonight, she's gonna die in a couple of months." Dean finished.

"What's happening to her is horrible." I replied.

"But what are you gonna do; let somebody else die to save her?" Sam reasoned. "You said it yourself Dean, you can't play God."

Dean stared out into the distance for a while. Just as I was about to put my hand on his shoulder, he abruptly opened the car door and began walking off. Sam and I took that as cue to do the same. We walked off towards the front side of the tent. Light was pouring out of the tent into the harsh black of the night. Dean pulled back the flap revealing a small congregation surrounding Roy.

"Where's Sue Ann?" Dean asked.

"House." Sam answered looking back at the home of Roy and Sue Ann.

Layla was just getting up on stage as we left for the reverend's house. We stalked off into the muddy yard between campers and busses.

"You two go find Sue Ann. I'll catch up." Dean said to us.

"What are you…?" I started saying as Dean walked out in the open near the cops as Sam and I rounded the corner to hide.

"Hey! You gonna put that fear of God in me?" Dean asked the cops before running the opposite direction.

Once Dean led the cops away, Sam and I had the opportunity to find a way in. We jogged up the steps and walked along the porch looking for signs of life. We got to the end and nothing; not a single light in the house was on. Sam glanced down over the railing and saw a light coming from the cellar door.

"Allie." He whispered nudging my arm with his elbow.

I winked at him before racing down the stairs. I quickly rounded the corner of the porch back to the cellar door with Sam close behind. Sam slowly opened the doors, holding one for me. I cautiously led the way into the basement. There were black candles lit on the wall near the stairs as I descended. There was a slight bang as Sam let the doors close behind him causing me to jump.

"Don't do that!" I whispered while turning around to whack him in the arm.

"Sorry!" He said throwing his hands up in surrender.

We continued our way into the basement. All the way in the back was the altar. It was a regular work bench you'd find in any other farm house; except for the human skull, blood, horns and other satanic stuff. Oh, and the picture of Dean with an X through his face in what appeared to be blood. Sam picked up the picture.

"I gave your brother life, and I can take it away." Sue Ann's voice came from behind us.

We turned around to face her. She had a smug look on her face. Sam's expression changed from shock to fuming anger in a matter of seconds. He glanced at me before tipping the whole altar over. The shattering of glass rang throughout the basement. When we turned around, Sue Ann had already raced up the stairs of the cellar and was closing the doors. Sam got to the doors first and tried pushing on them, but she had jammed them with something to trap us in.

"Sam, can't you see? The lord chose me to reward the just and punish the wicked. And your brother is wicked. And he deserves to die, just as Layla deserves to live." Sam gave up on pushing open the doors and ran to the other end of the basement. "It's God's will." Sam broke off a pipe on a window. "Good bye Sam and Allie." Sue Ann finished her rant.

Sam grabbed a 2x4 that was lying around. He busted the window out, giving us and escape route.

"You go first." He said as he gave me a boost out the window. "Catch up to her, quick!"

I took off in a full sprint for Sue Ann. She couldn't have more than a twenty second head start on me. I headed towards the tent. I could hear Sam's panting behind me as he chased after her as well. I was only a short way from the tent when I spotted her. She was chanting some shit in Latin while holding her stupid cross. I snatched the cross out of her hands and threw it to the ground. She looked up at me in horror.

"Oh my God! What have you done?!" She cried as Sam caught up to us.

"He's not _your_ God." Sam said trying to be poetic.

She continued to stare at the shattered pieces. She took in a sharp breath, looking up. She stood up and turned to run, but was stopped in her tracks. She was brought to her knees, then fell over and twitched a few times. The life seemed to fade right out of her eyes.

Sam and I left for the Impala. Neither of us spoke. As we came up on the car, Dean was just walking up to it as well.

"You okay?" He asked us.

We just nodded our replies.

"Hell of a week." He said.

"Yeah." Sam responded. "Alright, come on. We should get going."

Dean sat on the bed staring off into space.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"Nothing." Dean replied.

"What is it?" Sam asked again.

"We did the right thing here, didn't we?" Dean questioned.

"Of course we did." I answered.

"Didn't feel like it." De responded.

There was a knock at the door.

"I got it." Sam said walking off towards the door.

"Hey Layla, come on in." Sam greeted, revealing the slender blonde.

"Hey." She replied.

Dean's eyes widened and he shot up off the bed, "How did you know we were here?"

"Sam called." She said gesturing to Sam. "He said you wanted to say goodbye."

"I'm gonna… grab a soda. Come on, Allie." Sam said as he grabbed me by the arm and dragged me out the door.

We walked in silence as we made our way to the soda machine. The bright glow radiating from it seemed to take my mind off of things; wipe it clean in a sense. This had been the most hectic week of my life; Dean almost dying, a psychotic woman playing god, reapers. I still wasn't quite sure where my place was with these boys, but I certainly did not want to leave their sides.


End file.
